My Haunted School
by BSlove
Summary: Inuyasha is the teacher at Cherry Blossom High. But all schools hold their secrets. This school is haunted by the past and he is tied in with it. What did his past self do to damn him with the present Kagome?
1. Strange noises, strange people

**Here is my new story! I hope everyone like it. I know it was fun to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his friends.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: Strange noises, strange people<em>

Inuyasha walked down the noisy hallway of Cherry Blossom High. He had got accepted to be a teacher there over the summer. He had his long, silky, silver hair pulled into a ponytail, a white button down shirt, a pair of black jeans and tennis shoes on. He walked into his lass already seeing some students in there.

A blond haired girl looked up at him. She was wearing a mini skirt and a button up shirt with a loose pink tie. She smiled at him, "You the new teacher?"

"Yes, you are?" Inuyasha asked putting his books on his desk at the front of the class room.

"Jessica but I prefer Jes." She smiled; her teeth were all perfect and white.

"Well Jes, I'm Inuyasha. How long have you been coming here?" he asked walking over to her.

"Since freshman, I'm surprised to see a new teacher actually." She smirked.

"Oh, why is that?" He asked folding his arms.

"Dint they tell you? This school is haunted. Sometimes you can hear people talking in the hallways when they are empty. Or hear foot steps and doors slamming. Oh and my favorite is when Kikyo appears, she's the schools ghost. It's said that she is searching for her way out of here. There are also the cold spots on the hottest days, or a sudden change of mood-like you could be happy one minute and the next you're all depressed- and sometime things will move by themselves." Jes grinned filling him in.

"Well I can tell you now I don't believe in ghost." Inuyasha said going back to his desk when the bell rang.

"Neither did I when I first came here. Just wait till you meet-" Inuyasha couldn't hear what she said because of all the students talking.

"Alright class settle down, I'm your new teacher Inuyasha Takashi, just call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said, and then called attendance.

He started his lesson. He taught literature-one of his favorite classes from high school. He handed out a paper with a list for all the books they would be studying over the year. He started telling them on how his class would work. He was in mid sentence when he heard talking outside in the hall way. He went over to the door and slid it open and stuck his head out. No one was in the hall way.

He walked back to the front of the class and shook his head. He looked up and saw Jes smirking at him. He continued with his lesson, trying to shake the uneasy feeling he had.

By the end of the day Inuyasha had forgotten about the whole talking in the hallway. He just passed it as his mind playing tricks on him after hearing what Jes said.

"So, Inuyasha, you over your little uneasiness from this mornin'?" Jes asked sitting on her desk.

"My mind just plays tricks on me from time to time." Inuyasha said not looking at her.

"I say you heard the same thing the whole lass heard. Get use to it Inuyasha, or your going to go insane." Jes said and left the class room.

About five minutes later Inuyasha heard a girl scream. He jumped up from his desk and ran into the hall way. He saw a girl with a huge black back pack on the floor rubbing her head. Three people were behind her laughing, a fourth was helping her up. She laughed rubbing the spot on her head that hit something. Inuyasha recognized one of the four people as Jes. She looked at him and smiled then told something to the girl who fell. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

She walked over to him, "I hear that you're new here." She said.

Inuyasha looked at the girl; she looked like a high school student. She had long raven hair, brown eyes and pale, fair skin. She smiled at him as she pushed him back into the class room and started looking around.

"Okay Miroku I want a camera in that corner." She said pointing to the farthest corner. "Jes, you said that you all heard talking in the hall way?" she asked watching Miroku put a camera up.

"Yup, Inuyasha heard it to and he doesn't believe in ghost." Jes smirked standing in the door way.

The raven haired girl snapped her head towards the said man. "How can you not believe in ghost when you heard them with you own hears?" the girl asked.

"Listen I'm not trying to be rude but who are you and what are you doing in my class room?" Inuyasha asked trying to be polite.

"Old Totosia didn't tell him about this schools history." Jes said examining her nails.

"Oh then let me tell you, oh I'm Kagome by the way." She smiled. She sat at one of the desk and pulled out a map. "Okay guys I want camera's set up in this hallway, the cafeteria, the library and Midoriko class room. She told me that she thinks that Kikyo was there today." She said writing down all the locations on a map. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "I'm this schools paranormal investigator. I use to attend this school but dropped out when I was 17 to start up this group. Miroku is our camera man, Sango is our historian, Kouga is the recording freak and Jes is the student."

"So what the history behind this school?" Inuyasha asked sitting in his chair.

"Well this school was established in 1896, it was originally a hospital for like mentally retarded children, people with serious illnesses, people who went insane and so on. Well back then they didn't exactly have all needed to treat these people so they tended to abuse the patients. One in particular is Kikyo. She was a young girl, 15 or 16, who went insane and was placed here. By what we were able to gather is that she was abused emotionally, sexually, and physically. She eventually had enough and jumped out a window in this school. I haven't figured out which one though. She doesn't like me." Kagome pouted.

"Why?"

"Kagome looks like Kikyo." Sango said handing Inuyasha picture of a girl.

"This is…"

"Kikyo Higurashi." Kagome smirked. "She has no other line of family, they all dead off once she jumped out of the window."

"The other thing about Kikyo and Kagome is that they have the same last name. But they aren't related at all." Kouga said putting a digi recorder on the widow sills.

Kikyo had raven hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She looked exactly like Kagome.

"Go on." Inuyasha said handing the picture back to Sango.

"Okay so after the public found out that the hospital was abusing their patients it was closed. All the patients were sent to special hospitals where they eventually died. It's also said that about 200 hundred people died here, ages ranging from 2 year to 50 years old. Nobody lived past 50 here. So a while this school was started by Totosia's family. The school kept going even though the attendance was poor. When I came here I wasn't a believer of ghost. But after experiencing many events with the unknown I started to sneak in at night and do investigations. I was eventually caught of course and then dropped out and started my paranormal team and told Totosia to let to nightly investigations or I would have my brother curse him. My brother is a priest." She smiled.

"And you think that all these thing are happening because of this Kikyo and the patients from the hospital age?"

"Oh I haven't even told you about the school mishap. One day a young boy came here and held a class captive threatening them with their life. He demanded that his father be let out of jail in order for no one to be hurt. Of course his wish didn't happen so he killed the class and then himself. The school was closed for about a year then reopened. The souls of those students and teacher are said to haunt the classroom and hold private classes at night."

"Anything else happen?" Inuyasha asked tapping his finger on the desk.

"Nope, are you leaving or staying?" Kagome asked standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we usually take new teachers on a tour of the school when the light goes out."

"Sure why not, it will only prove that you guys are a bunch of lunatics." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Are you calling your student a lunatic?" Jes asked.

"You are the worst one of the bunch."

"That hurts right there teach." Jes said patting her heart.

"Good." Inuyasha said as they left the class room and held a meeting in the hallway.

"Okay all the students have left and all the teacher's are on their way to leaving. It's about five, I say we go have a quick dinner after setting up cameras and we'll get this show on the road." Kagome said looking at her papers and watch.

"Sounds good, what did you bring for dinner?" Jes asked following them out of the school.

"Sandwiches." Kouga said.

"Yum." Jes squealed. She looked back at Inuyasha, "Kagome makes the best sandwiches in the world."

He nodded as they got to the van. Kagome started handing out sandwiches. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled, she handed him some prepared ramen. He looked at her weirdly.

"I read your application. I always have to read them so I figured you would except our offer to join us tonight." She said.

He just nodded and began to eat. Everyone talked while they ate. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, "Why is your hair silver?"

He looked up at her, "My ancestors were demons."

"Then shouldn't you be a demon?" she asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The humans dominated our line, but the offspring still got the demonic traits." He shrugged.

She nodded finishing her sandwich and grabbed a hair band out of a drawer in the van. She tied her hair into a ponytail and that when Inuyasha noticed two dots on her neck with a cross n between them.

"So you're into tattoos?" he asked brushing his jeans of a bit.

"Hmm? Oh no actually my boyfriend put the tattoo there then the dots came from Kikyo. I still don't know how she did it though." Kagome said grabbing her camera and digi recorder.

"How do you know Kikyo did it?"

"She carved her name under it." She said pulling her shirt down to show Inuyasha. Like she said there was a scar on her neck underneath the dots. It said 'Kikyo' and it looked like someone had literally taken a knife out and cut into Kagome's skin.

"That must've hurt." Inuyasha winced a bit.

"Oh it did, we had to leave and go to the hospital. It was bleeding non stop." She said. "Alright guys, Kikyo already knows we are here, make sure you always have someone with you unless I say to go alone. Keep the digi's on at all times, as well as camera's. I want Miroku and Sango to start in Midoriko's class room, Kouga and Jes I want you to start with the cafeteria and Inuyasha and I will be in the library. We'll meet in one hour and thirty minutes in Inuyasha's class room. If anything happens radio me." Kagome said handing out radios. "Okay mark your times as well. Move out."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You ready to believe?"

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha smirked, and the two started walking towards the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! Tootles ^^<strong>


	2. Night one

__**Hey there guys. I was actually going to wait a bit longer on posting this chapter but decided to update, I couldn't stand waiting...Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, I only own Jes.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: Night one<em>

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome, his head on a swivel. Kagome looked at him as they got to the library.

"Geez, you don't need to be so tense. Oh and before we go in, if I start acting weird don't worry. Just grab my radio and call for Kouga. I'm most likely being possessed or in the process of being possessed, ok?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome opened the door and hit record on her camera and hit the record on her digi recorder. She walked in and waited for Inuyasha to enter then closed the door. "Kagome and Inuyasha in the library; time is 6:15 pm, there is no one in the rooms around us. Starting EVP. Hey Kikyo, I know you're here, come out and say hello to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome not knowing what to expect. Kagome walked over to one book shelf. She pulled a book down and flipped through it, then handed it to Inuyasha. "That's me in the middle of the third row." She smiled. Inuyasha looked at it with his flash light; he saw a younger Kagome then looked at the other students of the class. He saw Sango, Miroku and Kouga. "So your team went to school with you?"

"Yeah, but they stayed in a year longer to finish senior. But we still did the nightly lock downs." Kagome said.

Inuyasha put the book back and turned off his flashlight.

"Dr. Inuyasha?" a girl's voice whispered. Inuyasha whipped around to see nothing. He looked at Kagome who had her camera in his direction.

"Do you know Inuyasha Kikyo?" she said.

"Dr. Inuyasha?" the voice said again.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and handed him the digi recorder. "Talk to her." She whispered and stepped back recording.

"I'm not a doctor, I'm a teacher." Inuyasha said. "How do you know my name?"

"Dr. Inuyasha was in love with me." The girl said. Kagome felt it; Kikyo was trying to possess her body.

"Inuyasha take the camera." She said struggling to walk to him. He took it and focused it on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome's head fell limp and after awhile her arms started to shake. Then she stopped. Her head rose and her eyes looked dead. "Dr. Inuyasha, you have returned for me." She said.

"Shit she's been possessed!" Inuyasha said loudly. He went to her body and grabbed the radio. "Kouga, this is Inuyasha answer me!

"What do you want?" came Kouga's equally exasperated voice.

"Kagome, she's been possessed!" he yelled.

"Shit! We're on our way. Everyone get to the library!" Kouga yelled.

About eight minutes later everyone was in the library. They spotted Inuyasha on a table and Kagome on top of him.

"What the hell!" Kouga yelled.

"Get her off me!" Inuyasha yelled looking at them. Kouga and Miroku ran to them and grabbed Kagome. Kouga held her around the waist. She clawed at him, only clawing herself in the process.

"Kikyo get out of her!" Miroku yelled slapping her face. Kagome's body fell limp against Kouga and the two went to the ground.

"Kagome?" Kouga said after a few minutes. Her head rose and she looked around.

"Dam, she did it again?" She asked wiping her face.

"Yeah, and she clawed you." Miroku said looking at her arms and hands.

"Oh this is nothing." Kagome laughed a bit. She looked up at Inuyasha, he looked terrified. "What?"

"I thought you were going to rape me!" he yelled at her.

"Oh please, Kikyo isn't capable of doing that. At least you called for the rest of these lunatics." Kagome smiled at him.

"Well let's get back to Inuyasha's class room and see what we get from there. It's already 9." Sango said.

"No way? But we like just got here." Inuyasha said.

"Time flies when you're doing nothing." Kagome said getting up and pulling Kouga with her. Inuyasha jumped off the table and followed them handing Kagome her camera but kept the digi recorder. She grabbed his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Sorry for scarring you." She said and smiled. "Okay I say we review everything but leave a digi on." She ran to and wrapped an arm around Kouga.

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking back at him.

"Can people be reincarnated if the soul is still on the earth?"

Kagome stopped walking and turned to him. "Why?"

He met her gaze. It held a tint of coldness and nothingness then flicked back to sparkling at him.

"Well this Kikyo said that I was her beloved Dr. Inuyasha. You guys look a like, have the same last name, same age when you both left here-technically speaking-, both know someone named Inuyasha in the same exact building. I was just wondering if you and I were reincarnation of the two people."

"Now you're actually starting to think. Sango is going to have to do some research on this Dr. Inuyasha tomorrow before I can really answer your question. But I haven't heard about someone being reincarnated when the soul is still on earth. I'll give Rin a call when we get to your class room." Kagome said and turned and started walking.

"Rin, as in Rin Takashi?" Inuyasha asked catching up with her.

"Yeah, you know her?" Kagome asked.

"She's my sister-in-law."

"No way! She has never mentioned you. Wait she might've. I don't remember." Kagome smiled.

They reached his class room and Kagome sat at one of the desk. Kouga and Miroku replacing the camera and some of the digi's. Kagome took out her cell phone and started dialing Rin's cell.

"Hello, this is the most tired person in the world and doesn't like to be disturbed when trying to go to sleep. How can I help you?" came a tired yet cheery voice.

"Oh drop the act Rin; you were just probably getting it on with Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled.

"Ack! How did you know?"

"Anyway, I have a Q."

"Okay."

"Can someone be reincarnated if their soul is still on the earth?" Kagome asked rewinding her camera's film.

"Why do you ask?" Rin asked totally curious.

"Well, I have met your totally hot brother-in-law and he's with us on tonight's lock down. So while in the library Kikyo possessed me and starting calling him Dr. Inuyasha. So he got this idea. What if he was this doctor reincarnated and I was Kikyo reincarnated."

"Hmm…I'm not sure, Kags. I would have to do some research. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing! I'll come over before we come to the school, K?"

"Okay, I'll make sure Sesshomaru is wearing clothes." Rin laughed.

"Oh yes please do. I don't want a repeat of last time. I mean I don't mind and all but-"

"Kagome!"

"Okay, keep Sesshomaru to yourself; I'll just keep Inuyasha to myself then. Bye-bye!" And with that Kagome hung up.

"So?" Inuyasha asked, cheeks red.

"I'm going to swing by her place tomorrow after she does some research." Kagome said looking at her video. She was about to look up but something caught her eye. She hit rewind and watched it again. "Oh Em Gee." She said standing up.

"What?" The group asked. She walked over to Inuyasha and pointed the screen. When he looked he almost passed out. On the screen stood Inuyasha, but to his side stood another Inuyasha in a doctor's cape and two triangles on top of his head.

"Well, we now know why Kikyo thought you were a doctor." Kagome said. She showed the rest of the group.

"I like the doggy eared Inuyasha better." Jes said.

"I'll remember that while grading your homework." Inuyasha said.

Jes laughed.

"Kags, come here." Sango said. She handed Kagome a pair of head phones and hit play.

-_Sango talking, __**spirits talking, **_Miroku talking-

'_Sango and Miroku in Mirdoriko's class room. 6:20pm, starting EVP. Hey Kikyo if your there come out and do something to Miroku.'_

'_**Inuyasha's back'**_

'I don't think she's going to show herself.'

'_Come on guys, do something for us.'_

_-A faint knock-_

'_We need more than a knock!'_

'_**Inuyasha has returned. We're saved…'**_

'What re you guys feeling right now?'

'_**Where's Inuyasha?'**_

'Pick something up and throw it across the room.'

-Loud bang-

'That's good, but next time, don't aim for my face.'

'_**Inuyasha! Where are you my love?'**_

'_**Get away from Inuyasha!'**_

-"Kouga, this is Inuyasha answer me!"-

-"What do you want?" –

Kagome took the head phones out and looked at Inuyasha. "You have a lot of fans." She said. "I haven't heard this much activity since the time when Kikyo scarred my back."

Inuyasha walked over to her. He grabbed the head phones and listened to it. He took them out and stepped back. "I hate this."

"Why?" Sango asked looking up.

"I have a feeling that this Dr. Inuyasha didn't help them, he just up and left them along with Kikyo."

Jes slapped her hands together. "She jumped out of the window! I remember reading in Sango's files that she had fallen for a doctor but when he left she turned mad and jumped."

"Inuyasha…" came a whisper behind Inuyasha. He turned around. No one was there.

"Get back Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Kikyo stay away from him! He doesn't love you!"

"Get away…"

"No, I will not leave him. You need to come to terms." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha…my love…"

'_Okay, Kouga is going to kill me.' _Kagome thought. "Sorry Kikyo, he loves me!" She said and grabbed Inuyasha and smashed her lips against his. It took him a moment to get over the shock, but he then felt like it was meant to be like this. Every one was utterly shocked.

When they broke the kiss, Kagome blushed. "See?"

After she said that the digi's picked up an eerie almost demonic screech, and something went flying in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha saw and pushed her to the ground and flew back landing on the ground himself.

Kagome got up shaking her head. "That…didn't hurt at all." She said. Inuyasha got up and brushed his jeans off.

"Sorry."

"Oh it's fine." Kouga came up to the two, sending a death glare at Inuyasha. He handed the object that went flying at Kagome to her. "What the heck? When did you keep scalpels in your class room? I thought you taught literature."

"I do teach literature." He said taking the scalpel. "Property of Cherry Blossom High." He read then looked at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Check the camera's. I want to know how that got here." She grabbed the hall camera but something caught her eye. She turned to the side and saw a man in a white cape. He smiled at her. She stood and completely ignored the camera as it fell to the ground.

Miroku went to check on her, just to make sure she wouldn't break the in breakable camera-specially made just for her-, but what he saw freaked him out. The camera sat on the ground and not one sign of Kagome was there.

"Kouga!" Miroku yelled picking the camera up and rewinding it.

"What?" said man said.

"She's not here." Kouga looked around then at the camera. "She must have seen something and followed it." He said showing Kouga the camera. You couldn't see what she saw but after dropping the camera you saw Kagome walk off with a man in a white cape.

"They went towards the infirmary. Everyone lets go!" Kouga yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jes asked.

"Kagome, she followed someone."

"But nobody is here besides us and no one can get in!" Sango yelled trying to keep up with Kouga.

"I know."

When they got to the infirmary no one was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts. I might update the next chapter in a couple of days. Tootles^^<strong>


	3. The Case of the Missing Girl

**Hey there everyone! Here is the next chapter for y'all. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Enjoy!**

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three: The Case of the Missing Girl<em>

"I want Sango and Miroku to go that way-he pointed right- and Jes, Inuyasha and I will go that way-he pointed left-. Radio me if anything happens, or if you find Kagome. When you get done looking meet us back at Inuyasha's room." Kouga said.

Everyone nodded and moved.

"Kagome!" Jes yelled. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know!"

Everyone looked in all directions. After about an hour they met back at Inuyasha's room.

"We didn't find her." Sango sighed.

"Neither did we." Jes said.

"Sango I want you to go back over all your research. Do a new research as well." Kouga said starting to pack up.

"What do you want the new research to be on?"

"I want the names of every patient, doctor and nurse. Miroku lets gather everything and head back to head quarters. Inuyasha can you take Jes home?" Kouga asked looking at said man.

"Sure." He nodded. Jes grabbed her bag and waited for Inuyasha to gather his things.

"Jes, skip school tomorrow and meet at Rin's." Kouga said and everyone left. Jes got into Inuyasha's red '99 mustang with white interior.

"Wow you got good taste." She said getting in.

"Yeah, I've had this thing since I was 16." Inuyasha said pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I live on South Street." Jes said.

Inuyasha nodded and drove for about 20 minutes. He came to a blue house with a window lighted up. When he stopped she smiled and thanked him and ran up to meet someone at the door. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Must live with her boyfriend." Inuyasha said to himself and waved as he left.

The next day came quicker than Inuyasha thought. He looked at Jes's chair, like he had expected she wasn't here. He rubbed his jaw, it bothering him a bit.

"Mr. Takashi?" a student said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said looking up from the pile of papers he was grading.

"Sai said she saw a girl in a white gown walking down the hallway. She looks like Kikyo, but alive. But when I turned around to see the girl she was gone." Inuyasha remembered this girl as Ayame.

"What do you mean she looked like Kikyo?"

"Well you know of the school's many ghost one of them being Kikyo. You might not have seen her yet, but the girl Sai saw looked like her. Black, long hair, pale skin and brown eyes. I only remember one person looking like that but she only comes here after school hours."

"Who do you think the person was?" Inuyasha said taking out his cell phone.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Ayame I want you to stay in charge till a substitute comes to take over. Don't let anybody leave." Inuyasha said leaving the class room leaving behind a stunned Ayame.

"Mrs. Kagura I just had a family emergency. Can you have someone substitute for me?" Inuyasha asked the secretary. She turned her ruby red eyes towards him and nodded. He smiled at her then left.

When he got into his car he dialed his brothers house phone.

"Hello?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jes, and you are?"

"I thought you would be there. Tell Sesshomaru his favorite person is on his way to his house." And with that Inuyasha hung up.

"Who was it Jes?" Rin asked looking up from her laptop.

"He said he was Sesshomaru's favorite person and he was on his way here." Jes said sitting back in her chair in front of a laptop.

"Oh, he must have got someone to sub for him then." Rin said and went back to reading her screen.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha walked through the double doors of Sesshomaru's house. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was. When Jes saw him she almost fell out of her chair.

"Oh my goodness Inuyasha, don't scare me like that!" she said placing a hand over her heart.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked moving his jaw a bit.

"I mean, I don't know you that well but the whole fang thing doesn't look great unless your dressing up for Halloween."

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly, Sesshomaru then stepped into the room. He looked at Inuyasha and did a double take.

Sesshomaru walked over to him, grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open. "Oh my word, you have fangs."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled running to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He yelled, again. Everyone looked at him when he came back to the kitchen and sat next to Rin. He leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I think it's just a side affect Hun, don't worry about it." She reassured.

After a while Sango, Miroku and Kouga came running into the kitchen.

"We heard someone yell! What's the emergency?" Miroku said.

"Inuyasha is just not having a good day." Jes smirked. "Well if this 'side affect' gets worst you'll become hotter. So don't worry about it." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Side affect?" Sango asked. Inuyasha smiled at them and that's when they noticed the fangs. "Oh wow."

Inuyasha looked at Rin's screen. "Who is that?"

"Hmm? Oh its Kikyo and her nurse." Rin said.

The nurse looked familiar. That's when it hit him. "Kagura?"

"No way! Kagura was from that era?" Jes said walking over to Rin's chair.

"What do you mean 'from that era'?"

"She's demon, rumors say that she has been at that school for as long as anyone could remember."

"Interesting."

"Oh you haven't even seen the most interesting. By the way Inuyasha, why are you here?" Rin asked looking at him.

"One of my students told me that her friend saw a person that looked exactly like Kikyo. She was in a white gown and everything. But she looked alive. But when my student went to look at her she was gone." Inuyasha said sitting up.

"So you're saying Kikyo has a twin?" Miroku asked confused.

"No, I asked my student who she thought it was and she said 'Kagome Higurashi'."

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Exactly, but we went through the entire school last night. There's no way she avoided us for that amount of time and shows up today out of the blue."

"Who saw her?" Jes asked.

"Sai." Inuyasha confirmed.

"She's said to be a spirit magnet, but she refuses to come to the school at night." Jes said.

"I say we do a little back ground check on this Sai. What's her last name?" Rin asked pulling up a new tab and going to her research browser.

"Sai Crawford."

About five minutes after searching she got a hit. She pointed to a picture, "That her?"

"Yeah, that's her." Jes said.

"Let's see, she is the heir to Crawford Company. She is 16, blonde, orange eyes, 5'8…"

"Wait, orange eyes?" Jes asked. "She has blue eyes."

"No she has green eyes." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone color blind? She has blue eyes."

"According to this she has orange eyes." Rin said pointing to her screen.

"That doesn't make sense. She has three eye colors?" Sango asked.

"Hang on, let me continue reading. There's no date of birth, but it says she's 16, so about 1993. Wait that's not right." Rin said scrolling. "Let me try a different resource."

-5 minutes later-

"Hehe, let me try a different one real quick."

-5 minutes later-

"They all say the same thing!" Rin said.

"What do they say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That she died in year 1986. That's when the school was established."

"No way! She a demon?" Jes asked.

"No, demons were superior beings back then, she wouldn't need to hide or fake her death." Sesshomaru said.

Kouga nodded, "But there were low demons in that time as well. You say she has three eye colors? The oculis demon was a low life demon in the 1800's to the 1900's. They were a decieving bunch of demons and eventually lowered in numbers and moved through out the country. She could be one of the last of her kind."

"And what makes you think this?" Sango asked him.

"There is four things that help identify a oculis demon in today's time. First is you will find that they have "died" in a past year. In 1984 there was a war between the oculis demon and the human race. Of course the human race won since they had more weapons than the old race, but since then the race lineage as been seen to be "dying" in the year 1986. So there's one clue." He paused so everyone could take that in. "The second is that they have a lot of money now. The Crawford company was established in 1990, a few years before she was "born". She is now the heir of that company, making her rich. The third is that she has the complexion and personality of a 16 year old. It's said that the oculis demon back in the day would kill young girls and bathe in their blood to stay young. I'm sure they don't do that anymore, but she has to be doing something to stay looking like that. And the last final things is her eyes. The oculis demon is known for changing their eye color based on what ever their mood is. It's something they cant control and it usually makes them light headed or nauseous."

Jes looked at him, "How do you know all this?"

He shrugged, "I had to do a report on them for a college assignment."

Sango looked at him, "Your in college?"

He nodded. "Online courses during the day."

"Why is she attending the school though?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha was about to say something when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, 'Unknown Number'.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Inuyasha! She's here, she's asking for you! Please come back!"

"Ayame is that you?" Inuyasha asked getting up and grabbing his keys. He then wrapped his arm around Jes's arm.

"Inuyasha!"

The line went dead. He looked at his phone screen. "Guys we need to get back to the school now." He raced out of the house with Jes's hand in his. "Jump." He said and when she did he guided her body into his car then jumped into his seat and sped towards the school, two cars right behind him.

When they got there they raced to his class room. When they got to it he saw no one there. No it wasn't even his class room. Where was he? His desk was there, and the room was there, but there was examining tables and machines; filing cabinets lined the walls and the windows were a bit dirty.

"Dr. Inuyasha!" a girl squealed.

Inuyasha turned around and saw a girl, no correction, he saw Kagome. She went right through him and raced for a man behind him. Inuyasha saw it, his reflection.

"Kagome, my love." The doctor said wrapping her in a hug.

"Sorry I came." She laughed.

"No problem I was just going to check on Kikyo then leave."

"How is she?" Kagome asked looking a bit sad.

"Don't worry, dear. Your sister should be getting better soon. Wait here for me, I don't need other doctors to take a look at you." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome reached up and rubbed his doggie ears.

"I'll wait for you my dear." She smiled. He left leaving her alone. She glanced at his desk and walked over to it and started to go through it.

(Human) Inuyasha wondered what she was looking for. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"I know it's here." She mumbled to herself. She then pulled out a little box. She opened it to reveal a ring. "Found you." She picked up the ring and looked at the engraving. "For my beloved Kikyo." She put the ring back into its spot, threw it back into the drawer and slammed it closed. "I knew it; he's fallen for my sister." She got up and walked to her sister's room, Inuyasha right behind her. She looked into the cracked door.

"Inuyasha, I want to see my sister." Kikyo said.

Dr. Inuyasha walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I will give her a call tonight for you. She hasn't come here at all, my dear."

Kikyo smiled, "I know she hasn't. She doesn't love me anymore, ever since I became like this she never visits me."

Kagome placed her hand over her heart.

Dr. Inuyasha leaned towards Kikyo and kissed her. They fell back on the bed in a heated make out.

Kagome stormed back to the room where Dr. Inuyasha had left her. When there, she calmed herself.

Inuyasha was curious as to what she was going to do.

Five minutes later Dr. Inuyasha walked in. He smiled at her, "She was fast asleep."

She smiled back, "I guess I'll have to come when she isn't. Say Inuyasha, when is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow, why do you ask dear?" he asked her leading her into the hallway.

"Maybe we could go out?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, I can't wait." Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blinked his eyes at Jes yelling his name.

"Why did you suddenly stop?" she asked him.

"I…I had a vision." He said.

"A vision? Kouga!" Jes yelled.

Kouga went to the two, "What?"

"Inuyasha had a vision." Jes said.

"Well?" Kouga asked, telling Inuyasha to tell them about it.

"Kagome, she was in love with Dr. Inuyasha. Her sister, Kikyo, was also in love with the doctor. Dr. Inuyasha was in love with both women, but he was going to propose to Kikyo I think." Inuyasha said walking over to his desk. He sat in his chair. "This was Dr. Inuyasha's room; he lied to Kagome and told her that Kikyo was asleep when she wanted to see her. That's why our Kagome was reincarnated. She is the sister of Kikyo, and I was probably reincarnated because of what I did in my past life." Inuyasha sighed.

"Why was Kagome reincarnated when Kikyo wasn't?" Rin asked.

"Good question, once we find Kagome why don't we ask her?" Kouga said sarcastically.

"What she to you?" Inuyasha asked going through his desk, not sure what he was looking for.

"Kagome and Kouga use to date, but then she got interested in this school and broke up with him." Jes said simply.

"But she said she had a boyfriend." Inuyasha said looking up.

"She has a habit of calling me that. I love her like no tomorrow, but she doesn't want to get back together." Kouga said looking at Jes like he was going to kill her.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said more to himself.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked walking up to the desk.

"If I was to just move it the right way." Inuyasha said moving his hand around in his desk. "There." He said and everyone heard a click sound and Inuyasha pulled his hand out with a medium size box.

"What is that?" Sango asked looking at it.

"Don't know really."

"How did you know about it?"

"I didn't, but Kagome-from the vision- did something similar. But now that I think about it, if this stuff is here then it means that this desk hasn't been changed since it was a hospital." Inuyasha said opening the box.

Inside was a letter, a small box and some pictures. He pulled the box out first and opened it. He pulled the ring out. "'For my beloved Kikyo', this is a ring that belonged to Dr. Inuyasha. Kagome found it." He said handing it to Sango.

He then pulled out the pictures and letter. It was addressed to Inuyasha Takashi. He opened it. "'Dear Inuyasha, I am ashamed of myself for doing what I did. I killed my sister, and in doing so killed myself. I of course wrote this letter before I died but I'll have you know that the death you are thinking of is not what I am talking about. I'm faking my death and going to live with a friend in America. The next time you see me will most likely be in a new life. Maybe there you will love me and only me. I found out about you loving Kikyo and I hate you for lying to me. I know that you were going to propose to her, but now you won't be able to. If you want to be forgiven of your sin leave the hospital and burry yourself alive in an ant pile in the desert. Love always, your Kagome.'" He read.

"Wow, Kagome was a biyotch back then." Jes said.

"The pictures are of Kagome and Kikyo." Inuyasha said handing them to Kouga.

"This is perfect data for our research but there is still one problem." Rin said walking to the desk.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"We are still missing Kagome."

"Inuyasha?" someone said and everyone turned to see who it was only to be shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Tootles^^<strong>


	4. What Just Happened?

**So I'm so happy you guys have been loving this story. It is certainly fun to write! Here's the next chapter. I had to rewrite it some since I'm going in a new direction with it. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! .**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter four: What Just Happened?<em>

Inuyasha shot up, pushing his chair back in the process.

"Inuyasha, is that really you?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said just above a whisper. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her face. She collapsed onto Inuyasha; he wrapped his hands around her waist trying to support her weight. "She's freezing, someone get blankets."

"How did she know you were here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe she was looking for Doctor Inuyasha." Jes suggested.

"We'll have to wait till she wakes up. Let's take her back to our house." Rin said.

Rin was sitting in the kitchen making some tea when Sesshomaru walked in.

"She still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes and Inuyasha is still with her. The others are all asleep in the study." Rin said putting two cups and the tea pot on a tray.

"I hope she's okay."

"Kagome is a strong girl; she's not going to let something so small bring her down." Rin smiled and left.

Inuyasha was in the same position he was when Rin last left him. She set the platter down on the side table next to the bed.

"You should get some sleep to. She will be there tomorrow morning." Rin said gently.

"I'm not leaving her." Inuyasha said and took a cup of tea and took a long sniff of his, letting its aroma fill his nostrils. He looked at Rin. "How did you meet Kagome?"

Rin looked at him and then at the ceiling. "She came to the library one day last year demanding I let her see all the sealed records of this school that we had. I didn't know how to react; she was almost yelling at me for just standing there and not doing anything. But after she calmed down and I figured out what she wanted I helped her to the best I could. Every day after that she would come to the library to research things. I eventually became curious and asked her what she was doing and she told me about the school so I got involved and we've been friends since."

Rin was a librarian at the local library and she was good at research. It surprised Inuyasha when Sesshomaru married her; he thought he would go for a more businessy woman. But he went for Rin, a small and cute girl who worked at a library.

Inuyasha nodded at her. "How much do you know about her direct family?"

Rin looked back at him, "Nothing, whatever I know is about her and only her. Kouga is the only one who knows about her family." She stretched and yawned. "Get some sleep Inuyasha, you need it." Rin left after Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and sighed. He set the cup of tea down and laid his head next to her hand. "How I wish this was all just a stupid dream."

_Inuyasha stood in the middle of a small kitchen. The pantries were all made of wood and looked to be handmade. There was a small refrigerator like appliance next to a door that led to a room with furniture. He looked at the small, old stove. Or was it new? There was a window with yellow draperies over it. He walked over to it and set the cup he had been holding into the sink. _

_He looked out the window and saw some children playing in the yard. They looked happy. The little girl splashed the little boy with water who did it back to her. _

_That's right, it had been raining all week and he hadn't been able to talk to the Higurashi family about their daughter. Their sick daughter. But he never did house calls. Why was he here?_

_He heard someone walking up behind him and he turned quickly looking down at a surprised girl. He scanned her face and knew who she was. "Kagome…" he whispered._

_She smiled up at him, "Thank you for coming Inuyasha. I've wanted to see you on an off day." She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. _

_He looked around. "Where are your parents?"_

"_Out." Was all she said._

"_And the kids outside?"_

"_Neighbors."_

_Inuyasha looked down at her. His gold orbs sucking her in. He leaned down some and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled herself up some and returned his kiss. He tasted like cinnamon. Must have been the tea she made. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, "Inuyasha, do you love me?"_

_He looked surprised by her question. He didn't answer immediately which hurt her some and he could tell by her change of mood. He placed a hand on her cheek and she looked at him. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_She smiled and stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him back. He leaned back against the counter and let her weight lean against him. It felt right to him, like she was made just for him. His hands went from her upper back to her lower back, resting on her waist. He pulled her close. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Do you love me?"_

_She smiled and kissed him again, "Yes I do." He growled deep in his throat in pleasure from her answer. He turned them around and pressed her against the counter. _

_She instantly jumped up and sat on the counter, spreading her legs some so he could fit between them. His hands ran up her legs and pushed her skirts up. She arched her back at the feeling of his sharp claws tracing up her legs. Inuyasha kissed her jaw bone then the crook of her neck. "Inuyasha, take me!" she wined, almost yelled._

_He growled again and looked at her, his eyes blood red with lust. He was working swiftly on the buttons of her dress when he heard something drop behind them. Kagome gasped as she saw the person standing in the door way of the kitchen. Inuyasha turned as he heard the familiar but unfamiliar voice._

_The man looked at her, "Kagome…what is going on?"_

Inuyasha woke with a start. He looked around him and noticed the empty bed in front of him and the platter that someone had brought in with tea. He shook his head, it was a dream. Just a dream;_ of a past life. _He reminded himself. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped. Kagome wasn't in the bed. He got up and stretched then went down to the dining area in the kitchen. He looked at everyone, who looked back at him.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked Jes who was eating a crepe Rin had made.

She looked at him, "Nice ears Romeo." She said and yawned. "She's with Kouga; they went to a family thing or something like that."

Inuyasha looked at her funny. She pointed to the top of her head and he placed his hands on the top of his. His hands didn't only meet the softness of his hair but a furry pointy thing. He stood and rushed to the bathroom. He let out a sigh and swore. When he got back Jes was smiling at him, "It's not that bad, I think it befits you."

"Anything that makes your teacher miserable you think is befitting." He told her. Rin walked over to him and smiled at him while she gave him a plate with two crepes. She looked at him then and saw the two ears.

"Oh my…that's not normal." She said.

"Still think it's a side effect now?" he asked her.

Rin didn't answer instead she leaned over the counter and pulled on his hair for him to lean forward. He winced when she pulled on his hair and leaned forward, glaring at her. Her small fingers touched the ears and rubbed them a little. They flicked and she giggled. "I think they are cute."

"But not mine, I'm human…not demon." He said.

Rin giggled and nodded. "I know that."

Sesshomaru walked in then and looked at his brother. He sighed at the look. "I do hope those go away."

"You and me both." Inuyasha grumbled and took a bite of his crepe.

Sesshomaru sat down next to him and sighed again. "Kagome told us what happened to her while she was at that school."

Inuyasha looked up at him and his expression told him to continue.

"Apparently you guided her to a room and locked her in there. She must have had the same vision you did as well, because she has grown a hatred for you." He said.

Rin was next to him with her laptop in front of her and she looked at Inuyasha. "She must be confusing the past with the present." Rin said looking down at her laptop. "I did some research on Kagome Higurashi of the past and found that she and Kikyo were twins. Kikyo's friend got into an accident and died. She then went insane and was put into the hospital where she met Inuyasha. Kagome then visited her and met Inuyasha as well. And of course he was stupid back then to, so he feels for the sister. But since he was in love with Kikyo more he was going to propose to her. But when Kagome found out she went crazy and pushed Kikyo out of a window and fled to America to live with someone."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"You're defiantly not smart." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said. "And what do you mean she has grown a hatred for me?"

Rin looked at him then at Sesshomaru. "She came down this morning yelling at us for letting you sleep next to her. She then said that you were moaning all night and she woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"She also said that she didn't want to see your cheating face for a while."Jes said.

Inuyasha felt hot. He was moaning all night? The dream…

"Kagome and Kouga went to her house to check on her family. I think her sister is going for a job interview today or something." Jes said.

"She has a sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but she is older than her, and has a fiancé. Her name is Kanna. She doesn't look anything like Kagome."

"Oh, good, I don't want to repeat my mistake."

"You worded that really weird."

"Worded what weird?" Inuyasha asked.

"You just said 'Oh good, I don't want to repeat my mistake'." Jes said.

"No I didn't, are you sure you're not hearing stuff?"

"No, you just said that. You guys heard it to right?"

"You did just say that Inuyasha." Rin said. "Maybe past Inuyasha said it without you realizing it."

"That's umm, that's not scary at all." Inuyasha said rubbing his head. "Ah! This is so confusing."

Kagome and Kouga got back about lunch time and everyone gathered in the kitchen to have something to eat.

Kagome sat down next to Jes, she looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"No, it's Saturday, no school." Jes smiled.

"Oh, I missed that much?"

"Not really, nothing interesting really happened."

"What a shame. I thought you guys would have gone to the school last night."

"No we can't go without our leader, now can we?"

"Guess not." Kagome smiled. She grabbed a sandwich that Rin put out for everyone. Inuyasha walked down the stairs and Kagome saw him and looked down. She didn't want to look at him. She knows that what happened wasn't her and this Inuyasha, but it was their past life, how could she simply feel like nothing happened, when something did?

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. He grabbed a sandwich and started eating. He looked at her and blushed a little. When she looked at him he looked away. He looked at Rin instead.

"Are you blushing Inuyasha?" Jes asked.

He shook his head and looked at Rin harder. She noticed and blushed slightly, "What are you looking at?"

He swallowed his bite and sighed, "I don't understand why we were reincarnated when Kikyo wasn't."

Rin stared at him for a few seconds then sighed, "I don't know. She didn't want to move on so she just got attached to the school. If a soul can't pass it can't reincarnate."

Jes coughed, "We don't really know if she wasn't reincarnated. She could have been and hasn't found her way here yet."

"I doubt that. I mean, if that was true her spirit wouldn't be attached to the school." Kouga said. He was sitting on a counter behind everyone.

Rin looked back at him and gave him a glare. "Why is your butt on my counter for?"

"Cause my butt needed a good spot to sit." He said glaring at her to.

Inuyasha looked at the two and looked at Jes who looked at him and gave him a puppet show with her hands to tell him that they hate each other. He nodded, well that was a nice thing to know.

"Unless her spirit split in two when she died." Kagome said looking at everyone. "It would make sense. She was torn apart from her sister killing her. So she could have attached to something like the building but part of her went onto the half life."

Everyone thought about it. "So where is she now?" Jes asked.

Rin looked at her. "Well it depends on if she was reincarnated with memories for one and two if she's met Inuyasha or gone to the school. Even though Kagome had been to the school hundreds of times before she didn't get her 'memories' awoken till she met Inuyasha and things progressed from there."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome; he couldn't shake the feeling he had of the dream. If Kikyo was real he would be in a lot of trouble. He knew the past Inuyasha loved Kagome a lot, but he also loved Kikyo. What if Kikyo comes to find him or worse they find each other and fall in love…then history would repeat itself.

Kagome looked at him. He wasn't staring at her but he was. It looked like he was having a war with himself. She placed her hands on his face and he blinked and looked at her. His face grew hot and red with a blush. He jumped back and stumbled over his chair and fell to the ground. Kagome looked down at him confused.

"I…have to go."He said getting up. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want the past to repeat, or rewrite itself and end up hurting those around him.

Kagome looked at the other people. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts! Tootles^^<strong>


	5. Frozen in Time

**Thank you all for your patience for this chapter. I had to take a break cause my boy friend came to stay a week with me and of course since of Thanksgiving. But now here's the next chapter! I feel like it is short but I dunno, that could just be me. But I hope you like it. With this chapter things get thicker and more interesting. **

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five: Frozen in Time<em>

Inuyasha sat in the café of the library. He scanned the people that were moving about looking for books and movies or doing research for a school project. School…he would have to return to it in one day. He didn't know if he could go back to that school after knowing all these things that happened. Sure he went there yesterday but that was for a few minutes, not long at all.

After running from Kagome he came here blindly. He got up from his table and threw away his trash. He walked over to the reception and information desk. He looked at the girl that smiled at him, "How can I help you sir?"

He smiled at her as well, "I was wondering where I would find books about this town's history."

The woman picked up a little slip of paper. "You go to the third floor and it's going to be under history then just look for township and look for our town. There are about ten books on it." She handed him the piece of paper with directions, like he needed it.

He nodded and thanked her and went up the stairs to the third floor. The floor was basically empty, the only people here was a worker and someone looking at war history. He walked over to the township area and looked for their town. Orca. He found it and scanned the books. 1800-1900's, that's what he wanted. He pulled the book out and walked over to a table and sat down. He opened the book to the title page and saw a picture of a family. Under the picture were the words, "Founders of Orca".

They looked happy, two little girls who clung to their mothers skirt and a woman who was being embraced by her husband. He turned the page. Nothing really interested him from it. He turned the pages till he saw a picture of the school. It really hadn't changed much from when it was founded as a hospital. The staff was all standing outside. This must have been when it was brand new. He scanned the people. Sure enough he saw his reflection. The past Inuyasha stood there with a wide smile while holding onto a nurse. She looked young and beautiful. But they looked more like best friends than anything.

He looked at the small article it had to the left of the picture and read, "Orca Hospital for the Mentally Unstable was built and founded in 1894." He absorbed that information and turned the page. The hospital was originally made for adults but when children started to become unstable due to some disease going through the world they had to open the doors up to the children. They lost many people during that time, young and old. The youngest they lost was a three year old boy named Shippo.

He had lost his parents due to a shoot out in the town and was placed in the hospital after catching the disease. Everyone was depressed when he died. He was said to be a happy little boy who didn't let anything get to him, not even death. Inuyasha looked at the smiling little boy. He was holding a teddy bear and sitting in a girls lap. She looked to be a nurse and was smiling down at him. The little boy looked so happy. To be taken at such a young age…it was saddening.

He turned the page and looked down at a picture of himself. It shocked him for a moment then looked at the two girls he was standing with. Above the picture a title read "The greatest love tragedy of all times". It was Kagome and Kikyo and his story. They actually put it down in a history book, how cruel.

He turned the page. This is what was there:

_People go all their lives wishing they could that wild fling with the person they love and just run away into the sunset with the. But for three people that didn't happen. They didn't get to run away into the sunset, instead they ran to hell._

_Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi, twins and daughters of the founder of Orca. They were 16 when they both met Inuyasha. Thought they didn't know who he was then. It wasn't until they were almost 18 that they met him again. Kikyo had gone through a tough time and was placed into the hospital that Inuyasha worked at. _

_Of course the girls didn't remember him, but he remembered them. He remembered their beauty, their spunk, and their beautiful personalities. But how could a couple of teens girls remember him? He had no importance in their lives. He knew this, but he couldn't help it when he fell in love with them at first sight when they were 16. _

_Though Inuyasha didn't expect to see Kikyo in such a fragile condition. It almost surprised him when he saw her. She was sitting up in a bed with a book in her lap looking out a window at a couple. Inuyasha looked at the two, it was Kagome and a young man arguing about something._

_Inuyasha didn't know how to react since she didn't remember him. He was in love with two girls who didn't remember him at all. But then he figured that that was fine. He would just win both of their hearts. And he did so. Both sisters fell in love with him. He would often trick the girls about each other wanting to see the other. In doing this they became to hate each other. _

_At first he didn't like it, they should love each other, but then he found how easy it was to manipulate them and that made it easier for him to keep his affairs with them a secret. But, the truth always comes out. Kagome one day found out that he was in love with Kikyo and was going to propose to her, even with her condition. Kagome was in a fit of rage. Her only thought was to take revenge. _

_Now many say that Kagome killed Kikyo then threw her out a window. Some say that she pushed her out, and other say she told Kikyo that Inuyasha hated her and she jumped out. No one knows the straight truth about it. Kagome then fled the country after leaving a note for Inuyasha and her parents and traveled by ship to America. Where she married her childhood friend, Kouga Fanks. _

_After Inuyasha lost everything he was fired from the hospital for having a relationship with the patient and he disappeared. No one saw or heard from him after that, not even his brother, Sesshomaru. _

_Written by: Kaede Higurashi, relatives to Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi._

Inuyasha felt his head spinning. He was the bad guy in all this. Him, not the girls, they had all the right to hate him now. He sighed and turned the page to see a house. The house was the house of the Higurashi's. He knew it without looking at the little article to the side of it. He stood up and went and printed out the few pages he wanted. The book was of no further use to him.

He left the library and got into his car. He looked at the address of the house of the old Kagome and put it into his GPS, it was about a 15 minute drive from where he was now. He opened his phone and texted the address to Rin and told her to meet him there and to bring everyone.

He started his car up and looked at the GPS. He followed the direction and arrived at an old Victorian house. He got out and looked at it. He looked around him at the other houses then back at this one. He held up the piece of paper that had a picture when it was the Higurashi residence. It looked exactly the same, as if it was frozen in time. Though it didn't have a very warm feeling to it. He looked at a small child who was standing next to him on the sidewalk looking at the house.

He popped a bubble of bubble gum and looked up at Inuyasha. "Ya know, they say this house here is haunted."

Inuyasha rose and eyebrow to him, "Why do they say that?"

The little boy rolled his eyes. "There's a ghost living in there. Mama said that Mrs. Dupree saw the ghost."

"And what did it look like?" Inuyasha asked looking back at the house.

"Mrs. Dupree said it was pale white with black eyes and black hair. I say it's a demon, but ya never know these days. Ya know?" the boy waved at him. "The door is unlocked so you can just go in. Nobody cares about the house anyways."

Inuyasha watched as the boy walked away and disappeared. He turned and looked at the two cars that pulled up on the street. They parked on the curb and the people filed out. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then the house. She knew whose house it had been.

They all walked up to Inuyasha and looked at him. "What is this place?" Jes asked.

"It's the Higurashi residence. I did some research and found out some interesting things, this place included." He handed Sesshomaru the papers he printed out. "Everything makes sense now or more sense at least."

Inuyasha walked toward the door Kagome close behind him. He stopped at it and looked over at her. He smiled sadly almost at her. "I'm sorry for everything." He said and opened the door.

_Inuyasha looked at the man who had just interrupted his time with Kagome. She was working on re-buttoning her dress while getting off the counter. She looked up at the man, "What do you mean Kouga? You're not stupid; you know plain well what was going on."_

_Kouga looked at her then at Inuyasha, "Aren't you Kikyo's doctor?"_

_Inuyasha nodded. "I should head back Kagome." _

_She looked at him, "Do you have to?" _

"_Yes, I have to take care of some patients tonight." _

_Kagome nodded slowly, she grabbed his arm and guided him to the door. She smiled at him sadly, "I'm sorry for everything." She laughed nervously. "I shouldn't have done what I did."_

_Inuyasha sighed and looked down at her, "You're a girl who is in love, no need to be sorry." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her then turned toward his brand new car. He walked out and cranked it up then got in and drove away. _

_Kagome looked back at Kouga, "You are so horrible. How could you do that?"_

"_He's your sister's doctor, how could you do that?" Kouga asked. "And I know it's not official but you are my future bride. You shouldn't be sleeping with every male out there."_

_Kagome looked at him sternly, "I am not sleeping with every male out there. No matter who I marry I will do what I want with whomever I want."_

_Kouga grabbed her wrist and swung her around, "You will respect me as your fiancé and future husband. I will not stand it for you to sleep with others."_

"_It is not your decision who I sleep with. Till the day I say 'I do' to you, you can then make that declaration. But till then keep your grubby hands off of me." Kagome pulled on her arm and Kouga let her go. She stumbled back some and looked at him. _

"_You are nothing but a spoiled brat! You better be glad your parents picked me to marry you or you would be a Virgin Mary for the rest of your life." Kouga said stepping closer to her. _

"_You think I'm still a virgin?" Kagome asked him. _

_Kouga looked at her and grabbed her wrist, "Only one way to find out!" _

_Kagome pulled at her arm and tried to stop her body from moving forward. "No! Kouga! Stop it! Don't do this!" She yelled at him. He walked up a flight of stairs to her bedroom and slammed her body against the bed._

_She looked back at him, horror evident in her face. He locked the door and faced her. He walked over to her and turned her over to her back and got on top of her, "You will learn to respect me!" He slapped her face. He began to take her dress off till she was in nothing but her underwear. He looked down at her. "I will not stand for a troublesome wife!" he lowered his pants some and pushed her legs up some and bended over her. He roughly kissed her. "You will worship me."_

Kagome screamed out into the empty house and covered her ears as she knelt to the ground. Everyone surrounded her. Inuyasha looked at her then at Kouga, "You…"

Everyone looked at him then Kouga. "What did he do?" Jes asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he grabbed the collar of Kouga's shirt and slammed him against a wall. "You damn bastard!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. He looked back at her. "It wasn't him. It wasn't." She had tears going down her face.

Inuyasha let Kouga go and stepped away. He looked around and noticed all the furniture and the dust. He looked back at the people and sighed. "A vision; Kouga was engaged to Kagome but she was having a fling with Inuyasha. Kouga walked in on her and Inuyasha…doing stuff and he got pissed so when Inuyasha left Kouga raped Kagome."

Everyone looked back at Kouga, "You're a reincarnation to?" Rin asked him.

Sesshomaru spoke then, "Apparently so am I. I was Inuyasha's brother even back then. Kagome and Kouga escaped to America after the death of Kikyo. There's more to this story that wasn't written down. We need you all to recollect your memories. Without the missing pieces we can't put this case to rest."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know your thoughts! Tootles^^<strong>


	6. Please Love Me

__**So here is the next chapter for this story. I'm not sure if I really like how it turned out, but that's okee I suppose. I hope you all like this chapter. Happy New Years! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter six: Please love me<em>

Rin walked to the door and opened it and smiled, "Kaede, you look lovely tonight."

An old woman smiled back at her, "As do you my child. How have you been?" She asked as she walked into the house.

Rin closed the door and pointed to another door, "I have been better." She laughed. "This way." She guided the woman into the dining room that had everyone in it. There was a large round table in the middle of the room and a few candles sitting on it unlit.

Kaede looked around and nodded, "This will do just fine. You haven't forgotten anything I taught you I see."

Rin smiled and nodded, "Well I couldn't with the business I'm in." They reached the table and Rin looked around. "This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Jes and my husband Sesshomaru. Everyone this is Lady Kaede, a world renowned medium. I called her to help us with this…problem."

Kaede sat down and looked at everyone, "Please sit. Rin set up two cameras. I want one facing me and one facing them." She pointed to the locations. "Then cut the lights and light the candles."

Rin nodded and did as she was told. Kaede looked at everyone. "During this séance no one is to break the circle. We are going to try and reach Kikyo. If she does anything don't be frightened. Rin will be our medium to the other side. She will be the body for the spirits we contact to interact with us." Rin finished lighting the candles and sat next to Kaede with a big pile of paper and a permanent marker in front of her. "Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded and joined hands. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was across the table from her. He looked at her and nodded. She looked down and then at Kaede. "We will begin then. Rin get ready." Kaede started to say a spell of sorts in Latin and everyone watched her. Kagome looked around. She knew Kikyo's spirit was here. She watched as the candles flickered then at Rin who gasped.

Her body slumped over for a moment then she sat up. Kaede stopped talking and looked at Rin. "That was rather fast." She said. She cleared her throat. "State your name."

Rin's eyes were glazed over and she looked directly at Inuyasha. "Kikyo…Higurashi…"

"We got her." Kaede whispered. "What is your purpose for staying on this earth?"

"Inuyasha…my love…" Rin stood and started to walk around the table.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede, "Don't break the circle child; this is what is protecting you. Just let her do what she wants."

Rin stopped next to Inuyasha and bent over the back of the chair to hug him. "My Inuyasha has returned for me." She placed her hand on his cheek and made him face her as she moved to his side. "I have been waiting for you, Inuyasha." She said and she leaned into Inuyasha and pressed her lips against him.

Sesshomaru tensed up and squeezed Miroku's and Jes's hands, they winced and looked at him. His eyes were red with anger. He went to stand but the two held him down. "It's not Rin, Sesshomaru. Just her body." Jes told him.

Rin pulled away and smiled at Inuyasha. "I missed your face Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just stared at her. Kaede cleared her throat again. "Why do you want Inuyasha, Kikyo?"

Rin looked over at her. "To take him with me." She stood up and looked at Kagome. "Why are you here?"

Kagome looked at Kaede then at Kikyo. "I came to be with Inuyasha."

Kikyo looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You will not be with Inuyasha. He is mine." She grabbed his arm and knelt down by him. "Please tell me you aren't going to stay here with her." She looked at Kagome.

"Where do you want to take him Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

"To hell." The girl said looking at Kaede.

"I'm not going with you Kikyo." Inuyasha told her.

She looked back at Inuyasha and pain was evident on her face. She stood up fully and looked at Kagome. "This is your fault. You were always jealous of me. So you killed me!" She stood up on the table. "I was trapped forever at that stupid hospital! Always waiting for Inuyasha to return, and when he does you return as well. Stealing him from me even after death!" She stopped in front of Kagome and grabbed her collar and lifted her up.

"Don't let the circle break!" Kaede yelled.

Jes and Kouga held onto Kagome's hands as she was lifted. Kikyo pulled her up to where she was face to face with her. "I will kill you this time and he will be mine." Kikyo threw Kagome towards the wall and everyone stood as her body hit the wall hard and she fell to the floor.

Kaede looked at Rin who looked like she was having seizures. She grabbed her bag and looked at the guys. "Hold her down!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and put her in a head lock and looked at Kouga and Miroku who was holding her legs. Inuyasha raced over to Kagome and checked on her. Kaede opened her bag and took out a cross and placed it on Rin's forehead. She took out a bottle of holy water and a bible. She stood next to the table and took the cap of the bottle off. She started to talk in Latin again and splashed Rin with the holy water.

She tried to lash out as it burned her skin. She kicked her legs and fought with the guys to release her. She moaned and screamed in pain, her voice sounding more demonic than human. She looked up at Sesshomaru then at Kaede. "You will pay for this you bitch!" she yelled. Kaede stepped back as Rin's body arched towards the ceiling and a mist came out of her mouth.

Rin's body fell to the table and she didn't move. Sesshomaru picked her up and held her head up to look at her. He looked at Kaede. "She will be fine" she told him. He picked her up and got off the table.

The room calmed down and Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha. Everyone looked at each other. "Is she still here?" Kagome asked.

Kaede looked around. "Yes, she is." She turned around and looked at the fireplace. "Get down!" She yelled at everyone. Just as Kaede knelt to the ground the mist game flying towards Kagome and Inuyasha and went into them pushing them back against the wall then exiting their bodies. Everyone looked at the mist that was hovering over the middle of the table. It formed into a figure and pointed at Kagome. "You will go to hell." It said, not having a real sex to it. The mist yelled one last time then shot towards the ceiling.

Kaede looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. "They appear to be in a slumber. It's best if we put the three of them to bed and let them rest."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will take Rin to our bed." He looked at Kouga and Miroku, "Take Inuyasha to his room, it's the room next to Kagome's." He then looked at Jes and Sango, "Take her to her room." He looked at Kaede, "When she wakes up I will have her call you."

Kaede smiled and nodded, "She is lucky to have a man like you by her side." The old woman said. She gathered her things and turned the cameras off, "I will see myself out. Just let her know to call me after she views the tapes."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched the old lady leave. He looked at the now empty room and walked up to his room. He laid Rin down and looked at her. "Why did you do this?"

Her face scrunched up then relaxed. Sesshomaru pulled the covers over her body and kissed her cheek. "The things you put me through Rin…it will be the death of me." He sighed.

_Kagome looked around the white space she was in. It was white everywhere she looked. She turned around completely, white. She looked down and noticed she wasn't standing on anything; she was floating in mid air. Where was she?_

_She heard her name being called in the far distance. Who was calling her? She saw a little orange blob floating towards her. It ran into her then a face popped out. "Ah! I found you!" it said. "My name is Shippo; it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled. _

_She looked down at him confused. "Where am I?"_

_He looked around. "Well, you're in a white void. This was just the meeting place. I had to transfer Inuyasha to the vision first. Then I couldn't find you so you woke up before the vision started."_

"_Transfer Inuyasha first? You transfer us?" she asked. Her surroundings started to change. _

"_Yes, that was the duty I was charged with when I passed away." He grabbed her hand and guided her towards a blob of color. "Don't worry; your story is almost finished." _

_She looked down at him but he was gone. She looked up and saw Kikyo. She was staring at her. "What's wrong Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked at her hand again then at Kikyo. "Nothing, nothing is wrong."_

_Kikyo nodded and looked out the window. "I haven't seen you in a long time."_

"_Yes, I know." Kagome walked over to the window. "I'm leaving Kikyo."_

_Kikyo laughed slightly, "Leaving? You can't leave Orca."_

_Kagome looked back at Kikyo. "He doesn't love me, he loves you." She sighed and walked to the end of the bed. "Kouga bought tickets to America, we are leaving tonight. This is the last time you will see me."_

_Kagome picked up her bag and looked at Kikyo. She had a very sad look on her face. "You can't leave me Kagome, what will I do without you?"_

"_I don't know Kikyo. Blame Inuyasha. If he had loved me instead of you I wouldn't be leaving."_

_Kikyo started to cry, "it's not my fault." She crawled to the end of the bed. "Please Kagome, stay here with me. I don't want to lose you." She grabbed Kagome hand._

_Kagome pulled away and looked at Kikyo. "Good bye, Kikyo." She walked out of the room leaving Kikyo to cry. She saw Inuyasha and started walking the other direction. She exited the hospital and looked back. She was about to leave when she saw Kikyo standing in the window. Other people noticed and started calling for nurses. _

_Kagome walked over to Kouga who ushered her to leave. Kagome looked back every so often and Kouga picked up the pace. She heard screaming and then a bone crushing thud. Her body stiffened and she turned around. Kikyo was no longer in the window. She looked to where everyone was gathered. "Ki…kyo…" Kagome pushed against Kouga and ran towards the group of people. She pushed her way in and looked at the body that was once her sister. _

_She felt someone pull on her arm. Kouga pushed her back towards the car and pushed her in. he got in after and told the driver to go. Kagome couldn't stop thinking of her sister's body. How her arms twisted to unnatural places. How her leg was bent in a sickening way. How her brain had splattered the ground. How her eyes stared up at Kagome, blaming her. "I killed my sister…"_

_Kouga looked at her, "No you didn't. She killed herself."_

_Kagome looked at him. "I killed her! I killed Kikyo!" She yelled. The driver looked in his mirror and Kouga gave him a hard stare. Kagome's cries were deafening in the tiny car. She looked at her reflection in the window and screamed. "She's there!" She turned to Kouga and buried her face in his chest._

_Kouga wrapped his arms around her. "It will be fine, Kagome. We are leaving tonight. Don't worry, I'm here."_

_Inuyasha looked up at the nurse who just ran up to him. "Kikyo just jumped out the window."_

_He stopped what he was doing and ran to the site. He looked at it and turned away. He looked at a nurse who was watching a car pull away, "What happened?" he asked._

"_She just jumped out of the window sir." She said._

_Inuyasha sighed and ran up to Kikyo's room. He looked around the room and at her bed. Laying on it was a piece of paper and her book. He picked up the paper and unfolded it. He read:_

_My sister was the one who I cherished the most. She was not only my best friend but the love of my life. I could not live without her. Today she told me Inuyasha loved me and not her and that she was leaving. If I wasn't around Inuyasha wouldn't be able to love me and Kagome could be with him. I hope he has time to reach her. I truly wish her the most happiness in her life. I never wished to get in her way. But even I can't control some things. I'm scared, I don't want to jump out that window but if it will make my sister happy then I will. Goodbye world, Inuyasha, mom and dad. I loved you all but I loved Kagome the most. I will never forget you. Till we meet again, Kikyo._

_Inuyasha fell to his knees. Kikyo was died, Kagome was gone. What was he to do? He looked around the room then stood. He knew he would be fired for having a relationship with Kikyo. He needed to leave. Where would he go? He couldn't turn to his family. He needed to leave and change everything about him. _

_He took his coat off and laid it on the bed then left the room. He went down to his office and grabbed his bag then left the office. He looked around then headed towards the exit. He left the hospital and got into his car after cranking it. He looked at the hospital then drove away. He knew he needed to hide till he could find someone to help him. But where would he hide?_

_Inuyasha turned towards the harbor. He turned his car off and left the keys in it then bought a ticket to America under a false name. He grabbed the ticket and waited alongside the other people. He noticed a girl who looked familiar to him. She had been crying it seemed. His heart broke, Kagome. She was running away to…_

_He turned around when she looked back towards him. He didn't need to be recognized. Not now, not before he could escape. She would have him arrested, for sure she would. He walked to the back of the group of people and hid behind this tall man. When they called everyone on board Inuyasha went to his cabin and locked the door. He stayed there till they reached America. When they got there he saw Kagome again. She looked back at him and her eyes widened slightly but she didn't do anything. He watched as she left with Kouga. He left the ship and watched as they drove away in a car. _

_He looked up at a sign that read "Kaede's Lodging". He walked in and smiled at the young woman behind the counter. She smiled at him and put her book down, "Let me guess, you need a room?" she asked him._

_He laughed and nodded. "How'd you know?"_

"_The helpless look on your face gave it away." She said. She picked up a key and told him to follow her._

_After the girl left Inuyasha laid down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened in the past two weeks. He didn't know where his life was going to take him next, but maybe that was okay. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, quickly._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Just to clear something up, when Kikyo says that she loves Kagome with all her heart she means sister love. I hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts. Tootles^^**


	7. AN

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry about my absence. A lot has happened within the last few months. I turned 18 and finished school and moved out. I currently have a job as a photographer and I now live with my best friend. I got out of the groove of writing but have recently wanted to finish my works. So sorry for the long wait and be prepared to be getting more chapters from me.

Love,

BSlove~


End file.
